Mirando por el corazón
by NiraNamikawa
Summary: Serenity se está quedando lentamente ciega, aunque consigue ocultarlo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Marik se convierte en el único que lo sabe? ¿Podrá este secreto unirlos más de lo que imaginaron? SerenityxMarik.
1. Preludio

**Formalidades legales: Yo no poseo Yu-gi-oh ni ninguno de sus personajes. Soy pobre, no gano un centavo por escribir esto, y si me demandan no conseguirán un centavo tampoco. xD.**

-----------------------

Serenity apagó el televisor. Tenerlo encendido no tenía ningún sentido, debido a que no lo estaba mirando. En realidad, sólo lo encendía para aparentar, para que no le preguntaran qué estaba haciendo. Aunque sabía que quizá a nadie le interesaría su vida, siempre se había comportado como una persona sumisa, sin destacar. Era muy fácil pasar por su lado y no notar su existencia.

Pero Serenity ya estaba acostumbrada, había sido una sombra en la pared para todos cuantos conocía, exceptuando a su hermano. Joey siempre había cuidado de ella, al menos en el tiempo en que habían vivido juntos, permitiendo que la chica no tuviese que tratar con los demás a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Para ella, pasar tiempo con Joey era lo poco que realmente le motivaba, por lo que conseguía sonreír todos los días.

Al menos hasta ese momento. Ahora, en cambio, temía volver a verle, gracias a la carta que había recibido aquella mañana, escrita por su hermano. En ella, Joey le pedía que fuese a verle, ya que deseaba recibir ánimo de su parte en los duelos de la final del campeonato auspiciado por la Compañía Kaiba, en la cuidad Domino.

La chica se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Tenía un gran dilema, eso era seguro. Por un lado, deseaba con todo su corazón estar con su hermano, pero, eso significaría alejarse de su casa y de los demás lugares que conocía, los lugares por los que ya conseguía moverse sin necesidad de ver.

Porque la verdad era que Serenity se estaba quedando lentamente ciega. Lo había descubierto una mañana, cuando, al salir del baño, seguía observando como si intentase ver a través de un cristal lleno de vapor condensado. Sí, quizá ésa era la mejor forma de describir su panorama, completamente borroso, de donde todavía se podían descubrir formas. Pero sus ojos habían empeorado, ya no veía los objetos con claridad, así que había aprendido a distinguir sus bordes por las diferencias de colores.

Y, como nadie parecía importarle lo que sucedía con ella, Serenity había averiguado hacia dónde mirar cuando alguien le hablaba. Confiaba en sus oídos y sus manos más que una persona normal, por lo que sencillamente buscaba dos puntos blancos en medio del rostro interlocutor al escuchar su voz. Para su buena suerte, la gente común no se daba cuenta de lo ruidosos que eran ante un oído entrenado.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que Joey podía ver en sus ojos. No tenía idea si habían cambiado en algo, al menos estaban perfectos la última vez que ella se había mirado en un espejo. ¿Se notaría su ceguera en sus pupilas? No estaba segura, y no deseaba que fuese su hermano quien lo averiguase. Ya él tenía sus problemas como para tener que preocuparse por ella, y más cuando ya lo había hecho durante toda su vida. Lo único que ella deseaba era agradecerle en vez de molestarle.

Así pues, releyó la carta de su hermano. Esto lo hacía con las yemas de sus dedos, repasando cada letra. Para una persona que hubiese aprendido a leer, era sencillo sentir las hendiduras que se producían al escribir. De esta manera, volvió a sentir las ansias que Joey le traspasaba por medio de la carta; para él era muy importante tenerla a su lado durante las finales.

Tras varias horas meditando, tomó una decisión. Iría a visitar a su hermano, sin importar lo que sucediese con su secreto. Después de todo, ella ya sabía como desenvolverse ante gente que no esperaría tratar con una ciega, y Joey, se convenció, no sería la excepción. Debía ser la mejor mentirosa en la Tierra por un par de semanas, a lo sumo. A pesar del gran cariño que le tenía, Serenity tenía claro que su hermano no era lo suficientemente bueno como para llegar a las finales. Si, es verdad, había llegado a la final del Reino de los Duelos, pero Yugi y los demás habían ayudado bastante. Joey no lo había conseguido por sí solo, lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, era un alivio.

Serenity suspiró. Antes de que se arrepintiera de su decisión, se dispuso a preparar lo necesario para su viaje.

-----------------------

**Mi primera historia. Por favor no sean muy exigentes conmigo xD.**

**Dejen Reviews! ^^**

**Nira.**


	2. Un poco de información

**Formalidades legales: Yo no poseo Yu-gi-oh ni ninguno de sus personajes. Soy pobre, no gano un centavo por escribir esto, y si me demandan no conseguirán un centavo tampoco. xD.**

**Agradecimientos: a Chibi Rukia, rukis y PrincessofDark01, por ser mis primeros reviewers. Gracias chicos, este capítulo va para ustedes.**

El paisaje cambiaba abruptamente, cada hora más o menos, a través de la ventanilla del tren. Sin embargo, todo lo que Serenity distinguía eran bellas manchas de color, como una pintura abstracta. Sí, eso era, una pintura que consistía en matices de verdes, cafés, y azules. Un sentimiento de tristeza la embargó.

Antes de perder sus ojos, ella había considerado en ser artista. Sabía dibujar bastante bien, e inclusive había comenzado a buscar una buena academia cerca a su casa, hasta que su vista se degeneró. Desde entonces, sus cuadernos de bocetos habían quedado escondidos, relegados, para no recordarle lo dolorosa que era la situación.

De repente, el tren disminuyó velocidad. ¿Estaban cerca? Serenity, alterada, buscó su equipaje, y dentro de éste, sus gafas oscuras. Era su plan para esconder sus ojos –y cualquier pista visible de su ceguera- por tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Afortunadamente, sentía calor sobre su rostro y manos, un signo claro de que no habría nubes que taparan al Sol, y por tanto no sería raro verla así. Entonces, todo dejó de moverse, y se escuchó una voz por los parlantes, avisando que habían arribado a la Cuidad Domino. Serenity tragó con dificultad, mientras encontraba las manijas de su equipaje.

En cuanto salió al pasillo, se estrelló contra una persona, un hombre. Debido a su nervosismo, no se había detenido a escuchar la posible proximidad de alguien, dando como resultado el excesivo contacto. El hombre farfullo un par de palabras sobre 'tener cuidado' y 'los chicos de hoy en día, que poco respetan a los demás' antes de alejarse rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad de disculparse. Serenity tan sólo se encogió de hombros, y continuó caminando hacia la salida.

No alcanzó a pisar el andén, cuando una voz conocida gritó: "SEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEENITY!" y se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole un emotivo abrazo. Ella se lo devolvió, tan feliz de volver a sentir cerca a su hermano, que por poco termina llorando. Pero lo mejor era evitarlo, así no tendría que secarse las lagrimas y dejar expuestos sus ojos.

"Has cambiado mucho, hermanita" dijo Joey, halagador. "Deja eso, Tristan te ayudará a llevarlo" aseguró, señalando la maleta. En ese momento, otra mano jaló de las manijas, y ella pudo notar que un grupo de chicos venia con Joey. Éste, al notar que no los había presentado, se apresuró a hacerlo: "Serenity, ellos son mis amigos, Yugi, Tea, Tristan y Mai. Yugi y Mai también estan en las finales. ¡Esto será tan emocionante!"

Durante el camino hacia el lugar de la reunión, Serenity optó por caminar de la mano de Joey. Estaba en un lugar desconocido para ella, y no quería tropezarse o algo peor. Para su buena fortuna, dicho sitio no estaba tan lejos de la estación de trenes. Allí, un hombre, que parecía bastante alto y de cabello castaño, los recibió. Serenity no lo conocía, era obvio, pero consiguió escuchar la palabra 'Kaiba' de los labios de sus acompañantes.

"Ya estamos los ocho. Gracias por llegar tarde" dijo, despectivamente. Joey gruñó y guió a su hermana por terrenos que ella no supo distinguir, hasta una habitación.

"Este es tu cuarto, que lo compartirás con Tea y Mai. Ya verás lo mucho que te agradaran" le aseguró, y la dejó sola para que pudiera desempacar. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para reconocer con el tacto la estancia, antes de que alguien la viera realizando aquella acción. Cuando terminó, se acercó a su equipaje y guardó las gafas. Estaban en un lugar cerrado, con poca luz solar. Su plan de esconder sus ojos no serviría, al menos no estando en ese sitio. Poco después, las dos chicas entraron, dispuestas a conocer a Serenity. Ella, aterrada de que pudiesen descubrir su ceguera, soltó una excusa y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a encontrar un lugar donde pudiese estar sola.

"Eh, ¡Serenity!" exclamó una voz, que ella consiguió distinguir como de Tristan. El chico se le acercó, bastante, pero no dijo nada sobre algo fuera de lo normal acerca de sus ojos. "Serenity, ¿te gustaría dar un pase conmi-?" se cortó, antes de terminar la pregunta, al escuchar una tos forzada, proveniente de un lado del pasillo. "Ah, hola Joey. Serenity y yo, estábamos… eh… hablando" mintió.

Y Joey iba a replicar, pero se contuvo. Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, por donde, según el sonido de las pisadas, dos personas caminando hacia ellos. Serenity repitió la acción, para evitar sospechas. Joey, al notar quienes eran, gruñó.

"Hermana, ellos son Ishizu, Odion y Marik. Nuestros rivales en las finales" dijo Joey. Los recién llegados hicieron unas vagas señales de saludo, y siguieron su camino. Pero, un segundo… ¿¡tres! Ella solo había escuchado dos pares de pisadas. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? No, eso era imposible…

**Perdón por el retraso. Ya había escrito esta capitulo, pero mi pc se arruinó; así que, no solo tuve que esperar a que lo repararan, sino que también lo tuve que volver a escribir completo U.u**

**Dejen reviews!**

**~Nira.**


	3. ¡No te acerques!

**Formalidades legales: Yo no poseo Yu-gi-oh ni ninguno de sus personajes. Soy pobre, no gano un centavo por escribir esto, y si me demandan no conseguirán un centavo tampoco. xD.**

**De ahora en adelante no será cien por ciento fiel a la historia –es decir, menos de lo que era antes-, así que, acostúmbrense :P.**

La única que se atrevió a hablar de los recién llegados fue la mujer.

"¿Es ella tu hermana, Joey?" le preguntó. Obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del aludido, por lo que continuo: "Yo soy Ishizu, y ellos son mis hermanos, Odion y Marik. Bienvenida. Espero disfrutes las finales." Sus dos acompañantes soltaron sonidos muy parecidos a gruñidos, nada más.

"Gracias" mustió Serenity, haciendo una ligera reverencia, en espera de que a ninguno se le ocurriera darle la mano. De seguro no sería capaz de encontrarla en el primer intento. Para su buena suerte, Ishizu repitió el gesto, y ella y sus hermanos siguieron su camino. En aquel momento, la joven pelirroja agudizo su oído. A pesar de su esfuerzo, seguían siendo dos pares de pisadas. ¿Por qué?

En cuanto desaparecieron en la esquina del pasillo, Joey y Tristan soltaron un suspiro de rabia contenida. Este último, al ver a Serenity confundida, se dispuso a explicar:

"Ellos son los chicos malos que nosotros debemos vencer. Bueno, no Ishizu… ella tiene un buen corazón. Marik, por otro lado… No tienes idea de lo que ha hecho. Por ejemplo…" comenzó, pero al notar la mirada asesina de Joey, optó no dar más detalles. "Bueno, ya verás como es. Y el de la cara tatuada, Odion, ese lo sigue a todas partes, como un sirviente. Una familia por demás rara, si quieren mi opinión…"

Aunque el encuentro con los egipcios la había dejado preocupada, no podía decir que esa tarde había sido un desastre. Tristan se le había acercado bastante y no había notado nada extraño en sus ojos. Sin duda su ceguera era interna y sus ojos avellanados continuaban tal como ella los había visto por última vez.

Por lo tanto, tan aliviada como se esperaría, pasó la primera noche en el dirigible con sus compañeras de habitación, Tea y Mai.

"Así que… Serenity" comenzó la rubia, tras una hora de conversación, bolsas de patatas fritas y gaseosas, "¿Qué piensas de Tristan?"

La aludida por poco se atraganta; sin duda no había esperado esa pregunta. Dejó su bebida, una gaseosa convenientemente escogida por ser morada, lo que contrastaba perfectamente con la mesita de madera clara, sobre el portavasos. Les dedico una sonrisa a sus nuevas amigas y contestó:

"Es muy amable, pero un poco intenso. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que quiere conquistarte?" Serenity negó con la cabeza. "Cielos, debes ser muy despistada para no haberlo notado. Aunque no sé como espera que Joey lo deje, después de todo es obvio que te sobreprotege." Entonces se detuvo, y lo siguiente que la joven escucho fue el choque de una almohada contra un cuerpo humano. "¡Tea, estás celosa!"

"¡Claro que no! Tristan es uno de mis mejores amigos. Nunca podría pensar en él como algo más… íntimo. Nunca" repitió, y acto seguido, le devolvió la almohada tal como la había recibido. Al parecer, Mai solamente había usado esa acusación para comenzar una pelea de almohadas, como efectivamente estaba sucediendo. Serenity, al notar el tacto de las plumas sobre sus brazos, comentó que no participaría, dando como excusa su vaso medio lleno.

La mañana siguiente, Serenity fue despertada por una pluma cerca de su nariz, que la obligó a estornudar. Sin tener cómo averiguar la hora, se quedo muy quieta, como si todavía estuviese dormida, escuchando. Había dos personas allí, dadas sus respiraciones, una más lenta que la otra. Así pues, se sentó en la cama, e hizo una simulación de bostezo.

"Tea, ¿qué hora es?" susurró, evitando despertar a Mai. Esperó, y la castaña comentó que la chica mayor era una dormilona, siendo más de las diez. Serenity sonrió, satisfecha de que su actuación hubiese dado resultado. Al bostezar, por lo general, la gente cierra los ojos, por lo que no pueden ver el reloj. De ver bien, pensó, hasta podría ser una excelente actriz.

Media hora más tarde, Serenity y Tea, ya arregladas (esta última sorprendida al saber que Serenity no se maquillaba), salieron en busca de Joey. No tardaron mucho: él y Tristan se encontraban en el comedor, devorando todo lo que había a su alcance.

"Buenos días, ¿acaso nos dejaron algo?" preguntó Tea, riendo. Ella y Serenity tomaron asiento.

"Ola cficas. ¿Fe fieren comerf?" dijo Joey, con la boca llena, moviendo un par de platos en su dirección.

"Ehm… nada que ustedes ya hayan visto, gracias."

"¿Mai?" preguntó Tristan, obviando el resto de la frase para poder seguir comiendo.

"Oh, ella seguía dormida cuando salimos de la habitación. Al parecer tiene el sueño pesado" comentó Serenity.

"Eso mismo iba a decir sobre Yugi" complementó Tea.

"Anoche le avisaron que el abre la primera ronda de duelos, contra Bakura. Quería un tiempo para relajarse, ya estuvo aquí."

"¿Bakura?" repitió Serenity. "¿Quién es Bakura?"

"El otro finalista, aparte de nosotros, Marik y su perrito faldero, Ishizu y Kaiba. Creo que es nuestro amigo, pero está actuando más raro de lo normal. No ha querido salir de su habitación desde que subió a bordo."

En cuanto Joey termino la explicación, tanto él como Tristan se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo, lo poco que ya les quedaba. Un mesero se acercó a las chicas y les tomó su pedido; regresó menos de dos minutos después con las órdenes, una ensalada de frutas para Serenity, y unos huevos revueltos para Tea. Poco después, apareció Mai.

"Me duele la cabeza" se quejó, a modo de saludo, "como si hubiese bebido alcohol anoche. Pero no fue así, ¿verdad? Porque normalmente me acuerdo de eso, al menos."

"No Mai, nada de alcohol. Seguramente no te has acostumbrado todavía al movimiento del dirigible. ¿Deseas desayunar?"

"Si, eso debe ser. ¿Para qué quería el niño mimado hacer las finales en el aire, en vez de dejarnos tener duelos en suelo firme? No querida, prefiero no comer nada, de seguro vomitaría. ¡Ah, cómo detesto volar!"

Y así siguió quejándose, pero ya Serenity no estaba escuchando. Sentía que alguien la veía fijamente, desde el otro lado de la estancia. Como acto reflejo, ella miro en esa dirección, sólo para descubrir que estaba muy lejos como para poder distinguir las manchas borrosas que captaban sus ojos. ¿Pero acaso no alcanzaba ver mejor de lejos antes? Probablemente su vista seguía empeorando, y quizá más rápido que antes.

Pero un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, era obvio que allí había una persona, o tal vez más, mirándola. Serenity, nerviosa ante la lejanía de lo que deseaba ver, de no poder usar otro sentido para descubrir lo que quería, regreso a su plato, con la cabeza gacha, sumisa.

Entonces una voz salió de los parlantes, avisando que el primer duelo estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos se levantaron (Joey y Tristan llevando mas comida, por si acaso) y se dirigieron a la zona de duelos. Serenity los siguió, cerrando el grupo. Al llegar, y tras unos cuantos protocolos, Yugi y Bakura mostraron sus primeras cartas. La experiencia visual y auditiva debía ser grandiosa, ya que podía escuchar exclamaciones de sorpresa, gritos de ánimo, y risas y aclamaciones por cada carta bien jugada. Sin embargo, Serenity dejó de prestar atención cinco minutos después del inicio. Si antes no había entendido el funcionamiento del juego, ya era muy tarde para hacerlo. El duelo dejo como ganador a Yugi, y a un inconsciente Bakura. Pero nada de eso importaba para la chica en el momento, ahora tenía otra preocupación en la cabeza.

Necesitaba estar sola. El haberse alejado de su casa, de todos los lugares que ya había aprendido a distinguir, le estaba demostrando que su vista estaba peor de lo que ella creía. Ahora, sentada en las escaleras de la zona de duelos, en la parte más alta del dirigible, no pudo evitar sollozar. Había escogido ese lugar debido a que no encontraría a nadie allí, el siguiente duelo no tendría lugar hasta varias horas después.

Era un buen momento para llorar. Y no era para menos, todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, todas las luces se apagaban poco a poco, lenta y dolorosamente. No poder volver a ver el rostro de Joey, no poder conocer las expresiones de Tea y Mai, ni disfrutar la experiencia que significaba ver un duelo, con cada carta cada vez más parecida a la realidad era más de lo que podía soportar.

"¿Tienes que gemir tan fuerte? Me vas a causar una jaqueca" le reclamó una voz. Ella se sobresaltó, no lo había escuchado acercarse, porque, era obvio que había llegado después que ella. Miró hacia donde provenía el sonido, y consiguió ver una mancha de forma humana. Había visto ese cabello borroso rubio antes… era uno de los hermanos de Ishizu. Pero, ¿cuál? Nunca había escuchado a ninguno de los dos hablar.

"Déjame" respondió, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro. "¿Dónde está tu acompañante?" soltó, intentando tener el mismo tono gélido que él en su voz, sin mucho éxito.

"No soy dependiente de Odion. Yo tengo cosas que hacer…" dijo, optando por dejar la frase en el aire. Serenity sonrió con amargura, al menos ahora sabía que estaba hablando con Marik. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar que el chico había venido a modificar algo en la zona de duelos, muy probablemente para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Seguir haciéndole males a Joey y los demás?"

"Eso no es tu problema. Cuando tu tonto hermano o alguno de sus amigos interfieren en mis planes, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Inclusive deberías agradecerme, puedo ser mucho más desagradable con ellos."

Serenity resopló. ¡Qué molesto, pedante y egocéntrico! Ella estaba dispuesta a dejarle en claro un par de cosas, porque _nadie_ podía tener derecho a incordiar a Joey. Ya Mai le había puesto al tanto de todo, todo lo que Tristan no había podido decirle porque su hermano le había prohibido, y ahora entendía la razón. Por lo tanto, se levanto, señaló a Marik con su dedo índice derecho, dispuesta a verle lo más amenazadoramente posible y habló:

"Como vuelvas a usar tu cetro, o lo que sea, contra Joey, te juro que…" no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Una mano la había tomado por la barbilla, girándola hacia la izquierda, inclinándola hacia arriba, de frente a un rostro. La pelirroja no había notado que Marik se había movido, y por ende ella había hablado frente a un trozo de aire. Pero la nueva posición la dejaba extremadamente cerca del rostro del chico egipcio, podía sentir su aliento mentolado contra sus labios; se sonrojó al instante.

"La próxima vez, fíjate hacia donde amenazas" dijo. Abrió nuevamente la boca, pero, tras unos segundos, soltó un sonido de exclamación y la cerró, a la vez que soltaba a Serenity. Ella, incomoda por la situación, y sobre todo por la proximidad a sus ojos, dio un paso hacia atrás, y clavó su mirada al suelo.

"No puedes verme" susurró Marik. Serenity se sintió como su le hubiese caído un chorro de agua helada encima.

"Claro que puedo" mintió, y realmente mal. Estaba comenzando a temblar, asustada de que el chico lo revelara. "Tienes el cabello rubio, los ojos morados, la piel…"

"Ya. Entonces no puedes ver bien. Dime, ¿cuántos dedos te estoy mostrando?" le preguntó, manteniendo su mano derecha frente a ella. Y ella alcanzaba a distinguirla, pero el fondo –es decir, el pecho de Marik- no contrastaba lo suficiente para que ella pudiese dar la respuesta correcta. Simplemente, se derrumbó otra vez, contra las escaleras, y volvió a llorar.

Marik, por su parte, no tenía idea de que hacer. En definitiva, sus planes no incluían encontrarse con una niña mentirosa prácticamente ciega. Sin haber consolado a nadie en toda su vida, lo único que supuso correcto fue sentarse a su lado.

"¿Desde hace cuánto…?"

"Tres, quizá cuatro meses."

"¡¿Qué? Si no te sometes a una cirugía ahora, puedes quedarte ciega, de por vida."

"Eso ya lo sé. Pero no quiero molestar a Joey, el ya tiene muchos problemas. Además, esa operación es muy costosa."

Hubo una pausa, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Marik suspiró.

"A pesar estar a menos de diez centímetros de tu rostro, seguías sin mirarme a los ojos. Era claro que no te dabas cuenta de todo lo que sucedía"

Aunque a Serenity no entendió que había significado ese _todo lo que sucedía_, prefirió no ahondar en el tema. En realidad necesitaba decir algo de mayor importancia.

"Debes prometerme no contarle a nadie."

"No puedo hacer eso…"

"¿Entonces si puedes obligar a Yugi a que te entregue el artefacto ese, y no guardarme un secreto?"

El chico abrió la boca para discutirlo, pero, tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que ella le había ganado, por lo que no discutió. Asintiendo, prometió actuar como si no estuviese enterado de la enfermedad de Serenity.

**Ahora entienden porque el capitulo anterior fue tan corto, ¿verdad?**

**Dejen reviews!**

**~Nira.**


	4. Segundo duelo, segunda noche

**Formalidades legales: Yo no poseo Yu-gi-oh ni ninguno de sus personajes. Soy pobre, no gano un centavo por escribir esto, y si me demandan no conseguirán un centavo tampoco. xD.**

**Soy una vaga, vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaga, lo sé T^T. Lo lamento mucho, espero ser un poco más activa otra vez ^^.**

El segundo duelo estaba por comenzar. Al menos, eso era lo que Marik había dicho, realmente Serenity no tenía manera de desmentirlo en ese momento; y tampoco es que importara mucho, el chico sólo se lo decía para que bajaran de la zona de duelos, para no arriesgarse a tener que explicar qué hacían allí. La verdad es que, de todas maneras, no necesitaba quedarse en aquel sitio más tiempo… Por alguna razón, se sentía mucho mejor al no tener que cargar con su secreto ella sola. No había encontrado el confidente ideal, por algo no lo había escogido ni mucho menos, pero no se quejaría. En el peor de los casos, ya tenía a alguien que le ayudara.

Ahí detuvo sus pensamientos. Desde luego que Marik no le ayudaría. En primer lugar, porque siendo el enemigo de Joey y los demás, no existía una explicación lógica por la cual terminase de _amigo_ de Serenity, y en segundo, Mai le había contado la clase de persona que era, la razón por la cual era enemigo de todos. No podía confiar en él ni en su ayuda, si había usado trucos tan sucios para perjudicar a Yugi. Sólo le quedaba rogar que no intentara herir a su hermano contándole la verdad.

Aunque, en esos momentos, no parecía en absoluto el malvado del cetro controlador de mentes. Caballerosamente, la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y la guió disimuladamente hacia el ascensor. Aparte de los suaves y periódicos 'gracias' de Serenity, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al menos, hasta que estuvieron a punto de llegar al piso de las habitaciones.

"Te guardaré tu secreto con una condición, aunque creo que de todas maneras no tendrías cómo decirlo" comentó, mirando hacia la pared. O al menos, eso le parecía a la chica. "Subí a la zona de duelos buscando una ventaja para mí u Odion."

"Eso imaginé… Está bien, yo tampoco lo diré." Marik asintió. Tras unos segundos, recordando que Serenity no se enteraría de ello, soltó un leve gruñido de afirmación.

"No encontré nada" afirmó poco después, tratando de excusarse, a pesar de que la chica no le había pedido explicación. Serenity le creyó, si bien se debiera probablemente a que, al toparse con ella, no había tenido tiempo para husmear el lugar. "No hay por qué preocuparte."

La chica iba a responder, pero Marik le puso una mano sobre el hombro, dispuesto a callarla. Entonces escuchó el sonido distintivo del ascensor al llegar al piso escogido, y las puertas al abrirse. Marik salió primero, miró hacia ambos lados, y luego ayudó a Serenity a salir.

"No hay nadie. Yo voy por la izquierda, ya que creo que sus habitaciones son a la derecha" dijo. La chica asintió, le agradeció por última vez, y caminó hacia donde el chico le indicó.

Mientras lo hacía, agudizó su oído, pero, por más que intentó, no consiguió escuchar los pasos de Marik alejándose. Desesperada, se giró, esperando verle estático frente al ascensor. No era así, el joven egipcio ya había atravesado el pasillo. Serenity, resignada, suspiró y siguió su camino, hasta dar con la estancia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

"¡Serenity! ¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó Joey, "me tenías preocupado."

"Lo lamento, yo… me perdí" mintió. "No estoy acostumbrada a los dirigibles, ¿sabes?" rió.

Todos los demás sonrieron a su vez, mientras ella se sentaba en un asiento cerca a la ventana. No era su cuarto sino el de Joey y Tristan, pero tenía el mismo espacio y por tanto estaba decorado igual. Así que no le resultó difícil dar con la silla. Entonces, se quedó mirando las nubes, absorta en sus pensamientos. Podía ser su imaginación, pero Marik no parecía ser el villano despiadado que tanto daño les había hecho a su hermano y sus amigos. Y sin embargo… Joey no podía estar mintiendo. No tendría ninguna lógica.

"Tea, si Marik es el enemigo y Odion su sirviente, ¿qué tiene que ver Ishizu con todo esto?" preguntó, sabiendo que la castaña era la más cercana a ella.

"Ishizu está de nuestro lado" aseguró. "No es nuestra aliada exactamente, pero busca lo mismo que nosotros. Quiere detener a sus hermanos, ya que dice que Marik es una buena persona, que sus cualidades están escondidas por culpa del cetro."

"Ah, eso puede ser…" susurró.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"No, nada" comentó, sonriendo.

Tea le devolvió la sonrisa y se dedicó a hablar con Tristan, que acababa de sentarse a su lado. Serenity, educadamente, escuchó la conversación como si fuera parte de ella, aunque no participó. Unos minutos después, un altavoz avisó que el segundo duelo comenzaría en cinco minutos, por lo que todos los presentes se pusieron en pie. Poco a poco la habitación se desocupó, salvo por Joey, quien se encaminó hacia su pequeña hermana. Esta, al notar la cercanía, le abrazó.

"Buena suerte, hermano. Yo sé que no la necesitas, pero…"

"Gracias" dijo, le guiñó un ojo, y la llevó al estadio tomada de la mano. Ella sonrió, no sólo le parecía un maravilloso gesto de su parte, sino que así tenía que preocuparse menos. Sobre todo, cuando había sido idea de Joey, no era de esperarse lo mucho que le ayudaba.

Al llegar, ya todos los demás, incluyendo a los Kaiba, se encontraban allí. El rubio dejó a su hermana con sus amigos y subió a la plataforma, donde lo esperaba Odion. Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, en especial de Tea, mientras que Serenity se quedó callada. Tan solo, de vez en cuando, hacía coro a los gritos de Mai o Yugi, sabiendo que ya que los dos entendían mucho mejor que los demás, no se estaría equivocando al felicitar a Joey.

Porque, desde luego, tampoco pudo entender ese duelo. Conseguía escuchar los bramidos de las bestias holográficas, el sonido de destrucción cuando se desechaba una carta, hasta cuando se disminuían puntos, pero nada de eso tenía sentido para ella. No podía ser de otra forma, sin saber de dónde provenía cada uno; ya que eso no era como el sonido de una voz, que con un poco de lógica (sabiendo que debía salir de una boca) y memoria (recordando el timbre y la entonación de cada uno) era bastante obvio. No había presenciado un duelo así con sus ojos perfectos, no sabía cómo funcionaba.

Así pues, juiciosamente, mantuvo su mirada fija en la arena e imitó a sus amigos. Pero al no recibir el mismo grado de información que los demás, terminó aburriéndose, tal como en el duelo pasado. Podía ser su hermano, pero ella, simplemente, ¡no entendía nada! Por tanto, durante un momento, bajó la mirada. A su lado del campo estaban Yugi, Tristan, Tea y Mai, eso ya lo sabía, y al otro se encontraban tres figuras más, que ella supuso pertenecían a Seto y Mokuba Kaiba, y a Marik. Ishizu, tal como el duelo pasado, no había asistido.

Marik estaba cruzado de brazos, Serenity podía notarlo por la posición de su Cetro del Mileno. El artefacto dorado brillaba a pesar de la poca luz, no necesitaba haberlo visto antes para saber que definitivamente se trababa de eso. Era claro que Marik lo exhibiría en ese duelo, después de todo tenía que demostrar que Odion estaba respaldado por un poder peligroso.

Entonces, absorta en sus pensamientos, Serenity no notó que seguía mirando hacia el brillo dorado hasta que este se movió; Marik había cambiado de posición y su cetro se reflejaba de otra manera. La chica instintivamente también cambió su mirada, sólo para darse cuenta que el joven la estaba observando. Apenada, regresó a apoyar a su hermano, como si no se hubiese dado por enterada.

Para cuando el duelo terminó y Joey salió victorioso, ya era de noche. Serenity detestaba la noche, era mucho más sencillo depender de un solo foco de luz, y no quedar verdaderamente cegada por lámparas. Puesto que es más difícil ver las proximidades de éstas, sin contar que los brillos de los objetos hacían que la diferenciación por colores resultara más ardua. Sin embargo, prefería la madrugada, cuando los seres humanos ya se retiraban a dormir, y sin una sola luz, todos eran iguales a ella; es decir, no veían. Así, durante esas horas, ella siempre tenía la ventaja de poseer un oído medio y un sentido del tacto mejor desarrollados.

Por tanto, en cuanto las luces abandonaron el dirigible, ella estaba despierta. Y sigilosamente, como había aprendido a ser para no opacar los ruidos de los demás, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Mai y Tea no se dieron por enteradas. Sólo llevaba su pijama y sus pantuflas, pero dado que era de pantalón y mangas largas, no le daría frío. Caminó sin rumbo, lo más alejada posible de las ventanas, evitando el relejo de la luna. Eventualmente, dio con el comedor.

Entró sintiendo cada pisada, y se arrinconó en la pared más oscura. Pensando que estaba sola, tomó una silla, se sentó, y llevó su rostro hacia sus rodillas. Aquella posición le resultaba cómoda para dejar de pensar, sólo escuchar a su alrededor. Todo tenía un sonido, en ese momento el predominante venía de un solo punto, el cuarto de motores, las aspas que mantenían el dirigible en el aire. Era relajante, tranquilo, constante; Serenity cerró los ojos y se concentró en ello.

"Voy a empezar a pensar que me persigues" comentó una voz, a lo que la chica se sentó de forma normal de golpe. La visibilidad, hasta para alguien normal, era realmente baja; pero ya sabía que esa era el tono de Marik.

"Debería ser al revés, yo siempre llego primero."

"Eso es lo que tú crees… Llevo media hora en este lugar." Serenity soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

"¿Entonces te quedaste mirándome mientras me sentaba?"

"Se puede decir que sí" comentó; aparentemente, se encogió de hombros. "Pero es lo mismo que tú hiciste, ¿no te parece? Te quedaste mirándome mientras tu hermano tenía un duelo."

"No creo que lo que yo hago se pueda considerar como mirar" suspiró. "Me gusta el brillo del metal, es lo poco que todavía distingo a la perfección. Al menos es diferente de las masas borrosas que veo ahora."

El tono cínico de Marik desapareció.

"Vaya… lo siento. No tenía idea." Ahora fue Serenity la que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué tal estuvo?" preguntó, con la vista pegada al suelo, tal como había estado desde el comienzo de la conversación, tras intentar, en vano, encontrar la silueta del joven egipcio.

"¿El duelo? ¿Qué esperas que te diga, si Odion perdió? No me gustó, como es obvio."

"No, no me refería a eso… Es mi primera visita a Ciudad Dominó, los hologramas de Kaiba todavía no se venden en muchos lugares… Los duelos que he visto con esa tecnología han sido a bordo de este dirigible, y ya sabemos lo bien que veo" terminó, amargamente.

"Bueno, no sé qué decirte. He jugado duelo de monstruos desde que era niño, siempre se me hizo lógico que llegaría el día en que podríamos usar hologramas para proyectar las cartas. En cambio, todo lo que tú sabes es por tu hermano; realmente no sé de tu posición. Pero puedo contarte que cuando juegas, cuando tienes un disco de duelo, las cartas parecen vivas, te sientes poderoso… Eres el dueño y señor de los monstruos que convoques."

"Me encantaría poder experimentarlo por mí misma" comentó. Notó el silencio incómodo que apareció, desde luego Marik no sabía qué responderle. Así que ella continuó: "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por tratar de explicarme. Por ayudarme, por no haber dicho nada todavía, sabiendo que con hacerlo podrías quebrantar el espíritu de Joey."

Marik suspiró.

"Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. Quiero decir, quizá Tea y los demás tampoco, al menos hasta que me desafiaron directamente… Además, tú eres una niña, por más que deseara, no podría aprovecharme de tu mala suerte de esa forma."

Serenity sonrió.

"Tal vez no sea buena idea que alguien nos encuentre a tan altas horas de la noche, aunque no creo que haya alguien más despierto" dijo Marik. "Pero puedo no ser el único que sufra de sed en la noche" agregó, y para afirmar su idea, dejó el vaso que llevaba en la mano sobre una mesa cercana. "Si quieres tu secreto intacto, deberías irte a dormir."

"Ishizu tiene razón" comentó la chica. Supuso que le dedicarían una mirada de asombro, por lo que rectificó: "Todavía hay algo de bondad en ti. Buenas noches"

Acto seguido, se levantó de la silla, y sin necesidad de mantener los brazos frente de ella para guiarse en la oscuridad, salió de la estancia. Supuso que Marik haría lo mismo, ya que también se despidió; y como siempre, no consiguió escuchar ningún tipo de pasos.

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Dejen reviews!**

**~Nira.**


	5. Previo a las semifinales

**Formalidades legales: Yo no poseo Yu-gi-oh ni ninguno de sus personajes. Soy pobre, no gano un centavo por escribir esto, y si me demandan no conseguirán un centavo tampoco. xD.**

Quizá no era tan difícil esconder una ceguera casi absoluta. Tras cuatro días a bordo del dirigible, aquello le resultaba lógico a Serenity, ya que ni su hermano había descubierto su falta de visión. Aún cuando había presenciado a su lado los siguientes dos duelos después del suyo, había estado lo suficientemente concentrado apoyando a Mai como para prestarle atención.

Después de descubrir a los cuatro semifinalistas, Kaiba les comunicó que tendrían dos días de descanso, hasta que llegaran a la isla destinada para el resto de los duelos. Días en que Joey aprovechó para no hacer absolutamente nada, o en realidad, a disfrutar todo el tiempo que le permitieran en el comedor, junto con Tristan. Yugi, por su parte, optó por relajarse de manera más moderada, pasaba todo su tiempo con Tea o Mai, repasando estrategias principalmente. Serenity, en cambio, aprovechó el primero de los dos días para alejarse de las cartas todo lo posible. Si no escuchaba a Yugi intentando explicar el funcionamiento de las mismas, todavía podía usar la excusa de que no entendía para no prestar atención suficiente en los duelos siguientes.

En el segundo día de descanso, la chica ya no tenía nada qué hacer. Nuevamente se escapó de los demás, antes de que su hermano o alguien más le ofreciera un duelo de práctica. Si las cartas no tenían ningún tipo de hendidura distintiva, que además pudiera revisar disimuladamente, era inútil intentan fingir conocimiento sobre ellas. Por tanto huyó nuevamente, esperando que, como Joey estaba concentrado comiendo, no notara su extraña actitud.

Así pues, terminó sola, como siempre, sentada en un pasillo poco usado, ya que llevaba al cuarto de motores de emergencia. Cuando menos, pasaban un par de operarios del dirigible, pero nadie de sus conocidos. Esa era la idea.

O en realidad, la suposición, una mujer que no trabajaba para Kaiba la encontró. Serenity levantó la mirada, y aunque era todo tan borroso como siempre, sabía que esa mancha la había visto antes. Vestía de blanco, tenía unos pocos reflejos dorados y la saludó con una voz reconocible. Tenía que ser Ishizu.

"Serenity, ¿qué haces en este lugar? Tu hermano pronto volverá a tener un duelo, creí que pensabas darle ánimo."

"Yo… quería estar sola un rato" mintió, mirando al suelo. Con la diferencia de altura, le resultaba aún más difícil distinguir un rostro, tenía claro que no podría pretender mirarla a los ojos sin levantar sospechas. Ishizu nunca hablaba con Joey, o Yugi, o Tea; y tampoco la conocía, para ella Serenity simplemente podía tener un ligero problema de foco, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, decidió no arriesgarse. "Me gustaría preguntarte lo mismo"

"Bueno, yo vine a buscarte" comentó, sin rodeos. Serenity soltó un ruido de sorpresa. "Sabía que estarías aquí, y sola; lo que vengo a decirte no tienen por qué saberlo tus amigos."

"¿Cómo…?"

"Puedo ver más allá que los demás" dijo, llevándose una mano al cuello. Debía referirse al Collar del Milenio que cargaba, si bien Serenity sólo conseguía distinguir un brillo dorado realmente tenue. "Es decir, hasta mi duelo con Kaiba, podía hacerlo. Ahora, quiero hablarte antes de entregárselo a Yugi."

Respiró un par de veces, y después se sentó al otro extremo del pasillo, frente a la pelirroja.

"No sé por qué, tanta información no me puede dar mi collar, pero sé que has hablado con mi hermano." Serenity iba a replicar, inventar alguna excusa para ello, pero Ishizu levantó una mano para impedir que lo hiciera. "Tampoco te preguntaré la razón, no hay manera que la hermanita de Joey haya tenido una conversación con Marik porque sí. Sin embargo, mi collar me ha mostrado el comportamiento de mi hermano contigo. Debo decirte que sacas lo mejor de Marik. Por favor, ayúdame a convencerle que deje sus ideas locas."

"Vaya, no lo sé… Las pocas veces que he hablado con Marik, han sido encuentros fortuitos. Nunca planeamos estar en el mismo sitio."

Ishizu suspiró.

"Eso pensé. De todas maneras, te agradecería si pudieras ayudarme." Serenity asintió. "Bueno, eso era todo."

Acto seguido, la mujer se levantó, y al notar que Serenity iba a hacer lo mismo, le tendió una mano. La chica, sin notarlo, se puso en pie, e Ishizu, confundida, retrajo su mano. Para cuando ambas caminaron un par de pasos, Marik apareció en la esquina del corredor. No estaba en absoluto sorprendido de verlas.

"Ishizu, aléjate de ella" dijo, cortante.

Se acercó hacia ellas y empujó a Serenity de modo que quedara tras él.

"Hermano, mi collar me mostró tu actitud respecto a…"

"Lo que sea que hayas visto, no es verdad. Deja a esta niña en paz."

Ishizu abrió la boca para reclamar, pero antes de hacerlo miró nuevamente a Serenity. Seguía sin comprender, hasta que finalmente dio con los ojos de la chica. Entonces lo entendió.

"¡Eso era lo que mi collar trataba de decirme! Imagino que Joey no sabe que no puedes ver."

Serenity se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más supiera su secreto. Afortunadamente, también se trataba de una persona ajena a su hermano.

"Ishizu, debes prometer que no le contarás a nadie" intervino Marik.

"No entiendo hermano, ¿por qué te interesa…?"

"Promételo" repitió. Esta vez, tenía un tono de amenaza.

"Muy bien, pero entonces tú debes pasar más tiempo con ella. Tendrás que cuidarla, o yo me encargaré de contarle a alguien más y que esa persona lo haga."

Marik la miró confundido, después giró la cabeza levemente para observar a Serenity. La chica no se dio por enterada, y al creer que no la veían, negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Era claro que no obligaría al joven a dar su palabra, pero tampoco deseaba que se filtrara su secreto otra vez.

"¿Cómo esperas que la cuide, si su hermano es mi enemigo? Agh, cómo me metí en este problema… Bien, seré un simple niñero si lo deseas."

Ishizu sonrió complacida y caminó hacia el final del pasillo. Mientras lo hacía, susurró un 'ahora podrás ayudarme' en tono realmente bajo, sabiendo que Serenity sería la única en escucharla claramente y entender la frase.

"¿Cómo supiste que me buscaría?"

"Los artefactos del milenio están conectados, aún más si sus dueños se relacionan. El Cetro y el Collar del Milenio llevan juntos varias generaciones de mi familia, y uno ahora le pertenece a mi hermana; simplemente sé lo que sucede con ella. Pude percibir que Ishizu se enteraría, pero no esperaba que te esconderías y que ella te encontraría primero."

"Gracias por tomarte esto de guardarme mi secreto tan seriamente. Verdaderamente lo aprecio."

Marik gruñó.

"No lo hago por ti. Durante mucho tiempo, yo tampoco pude ver el mundo a mi alrededor; estaba enjaulado en las profundidades de la tierra. Simplemente, te entiendo."

"Sea por la razón que sea, te lo agradezco."

"Olvídalo. Ahora, procura pasar el menor tiempo sola, no pienso cuidarte si puedo evitarlo" comentó. Seguía usando su tono cínico de siempre, como el que había usado con Ishizu.

"Oh, desde luego… Intentaré no cruzarme contigo si es lo que deseas."

"Perfecto. Aprende a fingir mejor con tus amiguitos, y vete de una vez."

Ella asintió y caminó hacia la habitación de su hermano. Marik la siguió, pero no la ayudó como antes, simplemente anduvo tras ella y cambió de pasillo a mitad del recorrido. Por primera vez, estaba decepcionada. Tenía claro que Marik era un ser despiadado, Mai se había encargado de contarle todo lo que él había planeado, pero por alguna razón, nunca lo había creído. No hasta ese momento. Marik siempre se había portado amablemente en su presencia, se había preocupado por ella. No, había aparentado preocuparse por ella. Algo debía haber ganado al acercarse a ella, de eso podía estar segura. Nuevamente, el miedo de que el joven egipcio revelara su secreto apareció.

Aquella noche, consiguió volver a escabullirse. Pero, a diferencia de otras veladas, en esa ocasión volvió a subir a la terraza del dirigible. La luna creciente se veía demasiado pequeña como para reflejar la suficiente luz; la noche resultó oscura, lo que le parecía perfecto a la chica. Tomó el ascensor, inclusive silbó una canción mientras subía, pero al llegar, se quedó de piedra. Cuando las puertas de la máquina se abrieron, consiguió distinguir una silueta, en la parte delantera de la nave. Pero estaba de espaldas, quizá si bajaba rápidamente no se daría cuenta…

"Ya te escuché" dijo Marik. "Ese ascensor es bastante ruidoso."

Serenity, entonces, no se movió. Simplemente se mantuvo de pie, sin saber qué hacer. No quería hablarle, esperando que el chico la volviera a insultar, pero el escape resultaba imposible. Un silencio incómodo de algunos segundos se apoderó del lugar.

"Oh vamos, ¿es que no piensas salir de ahí? Dame la mano" dijo. Sin que ella lo notara, Marik había caminado hasta ella, y le tendía una palma para ayudarla a atravesar las puertas del ascensor. Ella, a pesar del recelo, la aceptó.

Sin preguntar, Marik deshizo su camino, regresando a su puesto original, con ella tomada de su mano. El viento gélido de la noche les daba de lleno en sus rostros, pero curiosamente no producía frío, era refrescante. Serenity aspiró profundo; el aire estaba lleno de olor a nubes, a brisa; a lluvia.

"¿insomnio, otra vez?" preguntó el joven. Serenity optó por contarle su gusto por la noche y la razón. Marik parecía otra vez el chico simpático de siempre. "Vaya… ya lo pones de ese modo, tienes razón, esta hora es perfecta para ti."

En ese momento, la dirección del viento cambió. Un nuevo olor le llegó a la chica, un olor a canela, clavos y shampoo sin fragancia de mujer. Al notar que era un aroma proveniente de su acompañante, se sonrojó.

"Sin embargo, tu visión debe ser aún peor en este momento" continuó el chico. Ella asintió. "Entonces, esa ventaja de la que hablabas no debe servirte mucho si no estás sola."

"Bueno, no es así. Puedo escuchar mejor que los demás de todas formas… Lo único complicado es que puedo tropezarme con mesas, pero siempre lo puedo atribuir a la falta de luz."

"Claro, mas no puedes notar lo que hacen tus acompañantes, no creo que alcances a distinguir sus facciones."

"Eso es verdad."

"No tenías que decirlo, yo ya lo sabía." Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, Marik agregó: "por eso no te diste cuenta de todo lo que sucedía la vez que descubrí tu ceguera."

El chico volvía a mencionar que _varias cosas habían sucedido_ en ese momento, y ella seguía sin entenderlo. Serenity abrió la boca para preguntar, en el mismo instante en que el joven la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba. Parpadeó varias veces, más sorprendida que cualquier otra cosa. Se demoró en responderle; haciendo que no fuera necesario decir que era su primer beso; si bien tampoco lo admitiría. Pero tan rápido como pasó, Marik alejó su rostro del de la chica.

"Si mantienes los ojos abiertos no vas a sentir lo mismo." Genial, lo había notado.

"Me da lo mismo, tú lo sabes… De todas maneras no voy a ver nada."

"Confía en lo que te digo. Cierra los ojos."

Serenity hizo caso, y nuevamente sintió sus labios presionados contra los de él. Pero en esa ocasión, un torrente de emociones la llenaron por completo; sus piernas amenazaron con fallarle. Se sentía hecha de mantequilla, y que sólo los brazos de Marik prevenían que se derritiera. Estaba feliz.

Cuando se separaron, Serenity suspiró. Todavía podía notar la respiración del chico sobre su rostro.

"¿Ves? Este estuvo mejor."

"¿Por qué…?"

"¿Es que nadie te ha contado los pormenores del torneo? Yo pensé que ya habías notado que te prestaba demasiada atención."

"Pues…"

"Hay algo en ti que me atrae, y no sé qué es" aseguró, si bien no era exactamente cierto. La vulnerabilidad de la chica y el afán de Marik de protegerla eran gran parte de las razones. "Lo importante, sin embargo, es que lo hace."

Serenity sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿por qué cuando Ishizu habló fue todo tan diferente?"

"No soporto que mi hermana se entrometa en mis asuntos; sea lo que sea. Según ella, todo lo que hago es erróneo."

"Eso no es verdad… ella sólo se preocupa por ti. Pero sí tiene razón, tal vez no es correcto que utilices estos medios para lograr tus fines."

El rostro de Marik se endureció.

"Tampoco te voy a permitir que te inmiscuyas. ¡Nadie debe atravesarse en mi camino al poder!" Al notar que la chica no le respondería, agregó: "Muy bien, ya veo que me equivoqué contigo también. Buenas noches."

Y acto seguido, se dirigió al ascensor. Sin girar la cabeza, entró en la máquina y bajó de la terraza, dejando a Serenity completamente sola; como siempre.

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Dejen reviews!**

**~Nira.**


	6. Errores

**Formalidades legales: Yo no poseo Yu-gi-oh ni ninguno de sus personajes. Soy pobre, no gano un centavo por escribir esto, y si me demandan no conseguirán un centavo tampoco. xD.**

Para cuando el dirigible se posó sobre su sitio de aterrizaje en la isla Kaiba, Serenity llevaba medio día sin hablar con Marik. Sin contar que no siquiera lo había visto, el chico parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Aunque claro, no es que ella tratara de buscarlo tampoco, siendo tan ermitaña como podía para lidiar con la menor gente posible. Pero la chica no podía negar que el joven egipcio era en lo único que llevaba pensado todo ese tiempo, en su fragancia, en su voz, en su tacto; y cómo imaginaba debía ser su sonrisa. Todo aquello gracias a que la noche anterior había tenido su primer beso con ese chico; no porque hubiera sido maravilloso, ya que lo hubiera sido si hubiese podido ver la satisfacción de Marik con esa acción, sino porque era el primero y de por sí eso lo hacía especial, por más torpe que hubiera resultado.

Además, Serenity tenía que conformarse con esos pocos recuerdos dado que era obvio que nunca volverían a hablar. En realidad ella entendía la razón, Marik había esperado que ella estuviera de su lado al menos en ese momento, embelesada por la proximidad; no podría haber contado con la promesa hecha a Ishizu. No podría haber contado con la torpeza a la hora de hablar de Serenity gracias a su timidez. Y ahora no volverían a hablar. Desde luego que no.

Así pues, a los pocos minutos del desembarco, mientras Kaiba requería a los otros tres semifinalistas con él, la pelirroja se mantuvo cerca a Tea, más pendiente que de costumbre, esperando ver al joven egipcio junto a su hermano. Pero estaba tan lejos de los concursantes que, aunque sabía que miraba en la dirección correcta, no podía distinguir nada correctamente a esa distancia. O quizá ya estaba viendo peor.

Siguió a Tea y Tristan mientras ellos la llevaban a la torre, junto con los demás, para ser espectadores del curioso duelo que tendría lugar allí. Al llegar, Serenity notó que la alta estancia era ligeramente más oscura que cualquier sitio cerrado, lo cual le dificultaría aun más las cosas. Era como si Marik lo hubiera planeado para mortificarla. Sin embargo, la chica negó la idea con la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, donde se supone que estaban los semifinalistas. El eco de las paredes la confundió, pero rápidamente pudo acostumbrarse a él y consiguió, como siempre, descubrir de dónde provenían los sonidos.

Para la mitad del duelo, a todos les resultaba obvio que Joey estaba decidido a pelear contra Marik, como si eso le ayudara en algo a Serenity. Y Marik no había pronunciado una sola palabra que no estuviera referida a alguno de sus contrincantes, ignorando completamente a los espectadores, algunos metros más abajo. La chica estaba segura que ni siquiera había dirigido su mirada hacia ellos, con tal de no tener que verla a ella. En cambio, Serenity fue ligeramente más ruidosa de lo normal, para quedar a la par de las palabras y expresiones de ánimo de los amigos de Joey y Yugi; lo cual perfectamente se podía atribuir a la distancia entre ellos y los jugadores, significativamente más grande que en un duelo normal. Aunque ella estaba tratando de llamar la atención del joven egipcio, por más mínima que fuera. No lo logró. Peor aún, Joey jugaría contra Marik.

Algunos minutos después de haber terminado el duelo, tras saber que Yugi e iban primero, Joey y Yugi se reunieron con los demás, visiblemente cansados. Un reto como el anterior les había resultado complejo y extenuante, y no era para menos. De ahí que Kaiba permitiera que la competencia se reanudara al día siguiente.

"Vaya, ¡estamos tan cerca de la final!" exclamó Joey. "Ahora es sólo cuestión de descalificar a Kaiba y Marik, y será como el Reino de los Duelistas otra vez."

Yugi rió.

"Con mejores premios esta vez, desde luego. Kaiba no escatimó en gastos para atraer a las cartas más raras… cinco millones para el primero, y tres para el segundo. Sin contar las poderosas bajaras que hemos estado creando."

Los dos amigos intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad. Estaban decididos a llevarse a casa los premios y todas las cartas que hasta el momento habían recolectado.

"Bien, sueñen con todo el dinero que quieran, ¡pero sueñen! Vamos, ustedes dos se van a dormir un rato" ordenó Tea. Era obvio que ambos estaban cansados. "No quiero verlos fuera de sus camas sino hasta la cena."

Los chicos asintieron y caminaron juntos de regreso al dirigible, mientras los demás los seguían a cierta distancia, ya discutiendo de los pormenores del duelo y sus expectativas para los dos siguientes. Fue en ese momento que Serenity se escabulló disimuladamente hacia los demás dormitorios, donde se encontraban el de Marik, Ishuzu y Odion. Llamó a la puerta al que creyó era el del primero, y afortunadamente acertó. Marik apareció frente la entrada, pensando que se trataba de un sirviente de Kaiba dispuesto a darle alguna información. Serenity supuso que la expresión del chico se endureció.

"Qué quieres" dijo. Su tono resultó tan cortante que ni siquiera sonó como una pregunta.

"¿Puedo pasar? Quiero… quiero hablar contigo."

Marik suspiró.

"Si no es muy largo, sigue" afirmó; acto seguido se movió de la entrada y encendió completamente las luces de su habitación. El atardecer de ese día no se había hecho esperar, por tanto el chico sabía que Serenity necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para no chocar contra nada.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente. La pelirroja no notó la mesa adjunta a la sala de estar de la estancia, prácticamente cayendo al piso. Aunque, para su buena fortuna, Marik estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para sostenerla y evitar un accidente mayor. Por unos segundos se quedaron quietos, Serenity rodeada de uno de los brazos de Marik; hasta que la chica reaccionó y lo abrazó de vuelta. El joven, desde luego, no se lo había esperado, pero eventualmente buscó la boca de la chica y la besó. Después, la condujo hacia uno de los sofás.

"G-gracias" tartamudeó la chica. "No vi la mesa… No entiendo qué pasó."

"Tu vista sigue empeorando, Serenity. ¿No has visitado un médico?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Deberías. Por ahora puedes engañar a tu hermano, pero en cuanto pierdas tu vista completamente esa habilidad también te resultará inútil. Imagina su reacción cuando se entere que tuvo tiempo de prevenirlo y no pudo porque tú no le contaste."

"Aunque le diga, una operación de esas debe tener un precio sumamente elevado. Joey no puede costear una."

"Pero yo sí."

A la última frase, Serenity se quedó de piedra. No podía permitir que un chico casi completamente desconocido invirtiera tanto dinero en ella. Marik no pareció darse cuenta.

"He obtenido financiamiento de varios lugares," comentó, sin entrar en los detalles probablemente ilegales del caso. "He podido comprarme un barco, entre otras cosas. No me resultaría difícil conseguir suficiente dinero para traer tus ojos de vuelta."

"No" objetó Serenity, cortante. "Nadie va a invertir tanto en mí, y mucho menos alguien que acabo de conocer."

El rostro de Marik, nuevamente, se endureció. O al menos eso imaginó la chica, dado su cambio de tono de voz.

"¿No quieres que te ayude porque no me conoces, pero no te importa que te bese?"

"Por si no lo has notado, no has tenido mi permiso explícito ninguna vez."

"Tampoco es que te haya obligado." Serenity no respondió; no porque fuera verdad, sino porque sabía que si le daba la razón, perdería su argumento para no aceptar el favor. "Muy bien, tú no sólo cuestionas mis ideales, sino que ahora insinúas que yo te he obligado a algo. ¿Tienes algo más que reclamarme? Porque de lo contrario, ya te puedes ir."

La chica lo miró, hasta donde podía, visiblemente herida. Su primer romance no estaba resultando como ella había soñado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y ella, dispuesta a esconderlo, trató de salir lo más rápido posible del lugar. Pero trastabilló nuevamente y por poco se cae, sólo que esa vez el joven egipcio no intentó ayudarla. Y así, Serenity regresó a su habitación, viendo aún menos su camino; de seguro al día siguiente obtendría hematomas en los codos y antebrazos. Pero no le importó, se hundió entre sus cobijas y apagó la luz, esperando que Mai y Tea no la molestaran pensando que estaría dormida.

Para cuando se levantó, en la mañana, sintió los ojos hinchados; cosa que siempre le sucedía después de llorar, a lo cual soltó una vaga excusa a sus compañeras de habitación para no desayunar con ellas. Si hubiera tenido cómo, habría aprovechado para maquillarse y disimular el nuevo tamaño de sus globos oculares; pero con su cada vez más reducida visión, le resultaba imposible. A menos que… La chica consideró la idea unos segundos; luego se convenció. Y salió de su habitación, en silencio, rumbo a la de Ishizu.

Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta dos veces antes de obtener permiso de entrada. Después, en pocas palabras le resumió a la egipcia frente a ella lo que había sucedido y por lo cual le pedía ayuda. Esta última negó con la cabeza, a la vez que abría su cajón de maquillaje.

"Sería la primera vez que mi hermano no utiliza su dinero con fines egoístas, espero lo tengas claro."

"Pero es extremadamente costoso, ¡y Marik es prácticamente un extraño! Para mí no es la misma persona que Mai me describió, entonces hay algo que no concuerda. No lo conozco, evidentemente."

"Probablemente lo sea, es verdad. Pero si hay alguien que te pueda ayudar, ese es mi hermano. Desde luego, también estoy de acuerdo contigo en que los métodos Marik son deplorables."

En ese momento, como si hubiera sido invocado, el joven egipcio entró por la puerta; ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar.

"Ustedes dos" dijo, "lo único que han hecho ha sido interponerse entre mis planes. Ishizu, tú me robaste una carta de Dios Egipcio para dársela a Kaiba, y Serenity hizo que me resultara más complicado enfrentarme a su hermano y a sus amigos."

"No" respondió Ishizu. "Eso lo hiciste solo, Serenity no tuvo nada que ver. Ella no trató de enamorarte intencionalmente, simplemente pasó."*****

Marik se quedó de piedra al escuchar a su hermana, ya que le había afirmado que él estaba enamorado. Ni siquiera a él mismo se le habría ocurrido usar esa palabra. No es que amara a Serenity… Si bien Ishizu nunca se equivocaba, ni afirmaba ambigüedades. Si su hermana lo decía, era porque el significado era pleno, completo, directo.

Sólo que, curiosamente, Serenity no pareció darse cuenta del trasfondo de la frase. Estaba más preocupada y al borde de las lágrimas por la recriminación de Marik. Trató de ocultar sus ojos tras sus manos, pero como era lógico no lo logró. Por tanto, optó por huir cobardemente del lugar, tal como la vez anterior. Y así lo hizo.

Para cuando regresó a su habitación, uno de los trabajadores de Kaiba estaba anunciando el comienzo del primer duelo de las semifinales. Pero, siendo que Joey no estaba en él, a la chica le importó poco; teniendo una excusa para no tener que asistir, mejor aprovecharla. Y más ahora que había abandonado a Ishizu sin haber obtenido su ayuda primero. Así pues, se sentó sobre el borde de su cama y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas libremente, a la vez que sollozaba.

Por tanto, no notó cuando la puerta de la estancia se abría, ni que Marik entraba a buscarla. No levantó la mirada hasta que este le posó una mano sobre su hombro.

***Creo que todos sabemos que el "amor a primera vista" o en una semana es absolutamente poco factible, pero siendo esto un fic, me permití esa falta de lógica :P**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Dejen reviews!**

**~Nira.**


	7. El final del torneo

**Este es el penúlt****imo capítulo, por lo que de aquí será un poco cheesy, para que todos queden felices. Pero, de todas maneras será bonito xD.**

"Eres una niña tonta" dijo Marik, una vez Serenity levantó la cabeza para verle. "No entiendo cómo es que cada vez que te veo triste, o llorando, haces que me olvide de lo molesta que eres."

En cuanto terminó la frase, se sentó a su lado, y esperó a que eventualmente, la chica se calmara. Nuevamente, Marik demostraba su aparente doble personalidad, en aquel momento era otra vez el chico dulce que se preocupaba por ella.

"¿Q-qué crees que pasará en el duelo?" preguntó la pelirroja, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"No lo sé, ambos tienen un Dios Egipcio, por tanto eso ya no es una ventaja para ninguno" aseguró, si bien sabía que Serenity podía conocer algo sobre dichas cartas, pero no entendía su verdadero poder. Aunque en ese momento, daba igual. Marik pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, y le dio un suave abrazo. A continuación, se levantó. "Es mejor que te quedes aquí, no será fácil explicar el aspecto que tienes."

Serenity asintió y el chico caminó hasta la puerta, tan silencioso como siempre. Después, simplemente, se fue. La pelirroja, entonces, se recostó un su cama, y estuvo pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido desde que había llegado a la ciudad, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Despertó cuando Tea y Mai regresaron a la habitación, para informarle que Yugi había prevalecido sobre Kaiba, y que ahora era el turno de su hermano contra Marik. Se mordió el labio inferior: el mejor momento para revelar su ceguera, era aquel… y a veces no estaba tan segura de que el chico verdaderamente cumpliría su promesa.

Se levantó y siguió a sus amigas, quienes la condujeron hasta lo alto de la torre Kaiba. Serenity, desde luego, no pudo entender la destrucción alrededor de la isla, ya sólo veía manchas grises y negras a ambos lados del camino. Al salir del ascensor, la chica no notó que Joey le saludaba con la mano, ya en la plataforma; lo que le ganó una mirada sorprendida de Tea, quien optó por mantenerse cerca de ella, con cierta curiosidad.

Y aunque su mayor temor estaba infundado, apareció uno peor en pocos segundos. Marik estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para ganar el duelo; sin bien la chica no lo entendía muy bien, como siempre, pero estaba segura que palabras como "Reino de las Sombras", "Dios Egipcio" y "Golem de Lava" no eran buenas noticias para su hermano. Y tampoco ayudaba que los demás se escucharan verdaderamente preocupados. Por primera vez, Serenity estaba completamente desesperada por no poder ver con claridad.

Sin embargo, sí pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. La pelirroja soltó un gemido, Joey estaba herido, lo sabía; y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, ni aunque hubiese tenido su vista intacta. Así pues, en cuanto Marik fue declarado como ganador del duelo, Yugi y Tristan se acercaron al chico, mientras Tea, Mai y Serenity simplemente, aguardaron. Esta última, en especial, le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio a Marik, sin importarle si este se daba cuenta o no. Su hermano estaba inconsciente, y era su culpa.

Media hora después, el médico a bordo del dirigible terminó de examinar a Joey. Estaba completamente estable, pero no daba ningún signo de levantarse. Serenity lo escuchó todo sin emitir sonido alguno, estaba demasiado consternada para ello. Y como Tea lo notó, la hizo levantarse de su asiento.

"Ve a dar una vuelta" le ordenó. "Necesitas ocupar tu mente en otra cosa, ya que Joey no despertará en un buen rato."

Serenity, ya conociendo a la chica, sabía que no había caso en contradecirla, por lo que sólo asintió. Así pues, caminó sin rumbo por entre las manchas grises y negras cercanas al dirigible, por fin sabiendo que eran trozos de metal retorcido ante una destrucción sin mucha planeación… Kaiba también estaba loco, a su propio modo. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, mientras repasaba las estructuras con las yemas de sus dedos, tratando de entender lo que veían los demás en aquellas manchas. Al menos, así era, hasta que alguien tomó su brazo y lo alejó del metal. Serenity se giró, asustada, no había escuchado a nadie acercándose, de lo contrario no estaría mostrando su ceguera tan fácilmente.

"Ten cuidado, te cortarás" aseguró Marik, soltando su brazo. "Hay un trozo de metal afilado donde deseabas colocar tu dedo."

En cuanto reconoció la voz, la chica trató de zafarse, y posteriormente, apartarse de él, dando un paso hacia atrás. Entre todas las personas que no deseaba ver, el chico era el ganador.

"¿Para qué me seguiste?"

"No te seguí. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de protegerte."

"No quiero que lo hagas. Nunca más."

"Si estás molesta por mi duelo con tu hermano, te aseguro que…"

"¿Molesta?" le interrumpió. "¡¿Molesta? Joey puede estar en coma en este momento. De haber sabido lo que pretendías hacer, hubiera preferido que le contaras que no puedo ver."

Marik suspiró.

"Tu hermano estará bien, es sólo un trauma" comentó. Por el tono, parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

"Te odio" susurró la chica, obligándose a contener las ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Aunque, de todas maneras, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Marik la rodeó con sus brazos, y la besó con fuerza. No resultó hermoso, como las veces anteriores, ya que el joven egipcio la estaba obligando, mientras que ella intentaba soltarse, en vano; cuando se separaron, fue por decisión del primero. Entonces, en ese momento, la pelirroja no soportó más y finalmente lloró.

"¿Serenity?" preguntó una voz, que tras unos segundos reconoció como la de Tea. "Ah, aquí estás" comentó, en cuanto entraba en su rango de manchas visibles, deteniéndose abruptamente, al ver a Marik. O al menos, eso fue su suposición. El chico, entonces, caminó hacia el dirigible sin despedirse. "Serenity, ¿deseas contarme algo?" inquirió Tea, una vez estuvo segura de que sólo ella podría oírle. La pelirroja asintió.

Para cuando regresaron a su habitación, Serenity ya había hablado de su ceguera y de su curiosa cercanía con Marik. Y aunque Tea estaba completamente impactada por todo, había prometido no revelarle nada a nadie, en especial ahora que Joey probablemente no soportaría una noticia así, ni aunque estuviese despierto. Sin embargo, Mai, que las estaba buscando, tenía buenas noticias: Wheeler estaba consciente. No en sus cinco sentidos, pero consciente.

Como era de esperarse, Serenity, con la ayuda de Tea, se precipitó hasta la habitación de su hermano. El chico se movía torpemente, hasta la pelirroja podía notarlo, pero por su tono de voz, parecía en buenas condiciones. La chica se sentó en el borde de la cama ocupada por Joey; Marik le había dicho la verdad, su hermano no había sufrido daño... Negó con la cabeza, de todas maneras se había desmayado tras su duelo con el joven egipcio, no era excusable.

Mientras estuvo allí, pudo notar que Tea no dejó de observarla todo el tiempo. Aunque tampoco le dio importancia, lo más lógico era que su amiga estuviese tratando de convencerse de que todo lo que le había contado era verdad. Inclusive, entrada la noche, cuando sólo Tristan se quedó para cuidar al chico, Tea caminó hasta la habitación que compartían, a su lado.

Una vez Serenity se tumbó en su cama, mucho más tranquila, descubrió que no tenía sueño. Había conseguido, tal como lo había planeado, esconderle su ceguera a su hermano. Pero desde luego, no había calculado que Marik apareciera en su vida, y en realidad, tampoco creyó que las finales fueran en un lugar tan aislado. En sus planes, podrían ir a casa en cuanto Joey quedara descalificado, pero en este escenario, de todas maneras tendría que estar presente hasta el último duelo.

Sonrió, derrotada. En ese momento, aunque tuvieran como irse, Joey no dejaría a Yugi solo, y Serenity no podía regresar sin su hermano. Cerró los ojos, ahora sí estaba cansada; tanto, que no se dio cuenta cuando Tea salió de la habitación.

En la mañana, el ambiente era completamente distinto a los días anteriores en el dirigible. El duelo no tendría lugar hasta la tarde, por lo cual Yugi se encerró en su habitación, no sin antes visitar a Joey; Tristan, Tea y Mai ya hablaban alegremente del ganador del torneo, mientras que Kaiba y su hermano no salieron de sus habitaciones hasta que fue necesario. Para Serenity, por otro lado, fue una mañana para transcurrirla en compañía de su hermano, o al menos, la mitad de ella.

"Deberías salir un rato y estirar las piernas" le pidió Tristan. "Yo cuidaré de Joey. Además, probablemente sea el último día que estemos aquí" aseguró, mientras la llevaba a la salida de la habitación, sin darle tiempo de replicar. La chica suspiró. Ahora entendía por qué su hermano tenía a aquellos amigos, pues se tomaban el papel de cuidar de ella muy en serio, tal como si fueran sus parientes también. Lo cual era una desventaja para Serenity, en ese momento hubiera preferido fingir que estaba dormida en un sillón de la habitación de Joey.

Así pues, sin mucha convicción, caminó por el dirigible hacia la salida del mismo, cuando oyó pasos desde un pasillo cercano. Al entrar en su reducido campo de visión, reconoció a la castaña que se aproximaba; era Tea, y por su forma de actuar, no tenía idea de que Serenity estaba allí, hasta que prácticamente se estrelló contra ella.

"¡Ah!" exclamó. "No te vi, Serenity" aseguró. Después, la guió suavemente lejos de pasillo por el cual venía, lo que instintivamente llevó a la pelirroja a mirar hacia ahí. Y aunque, desde luego, no consiguió distinguir nada, creyó ver una mancha de color sosteniendo un objeto dorado. Pero no tenía ninguna lógica que Marik estuviera allí...

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, mientras caminaba con Tea hacia donde fuera que la chica la llevara. Para su sorpresa, fue hacia su habitación.

"Serenity, por qué no has pensado en operarte los ojos?" le preguntó, en cuanto estuvieron al otro lado de la puerta, donde nadie pudiera escucharles.

"Es extremadamente costoso, y Joey no tiene el dinero" replicó. Desde luego que lo había considerado.

"Pero, siempre hay alguien que pueda ayudar..." aventuró Tea.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

La chica se demoró un par de segundos en responder.

"Bueno, aunque Yugi perdiera la final, el premio alcanzaría para tu cirugía. Estoy segura que si no lo necesita, estaría dispuesto a..."

"De ninguna manera" le interrumpió Serenity. "Quien debe velar por mí es únicamente mi hermano, no un extraño" aseguró. Entonces, la actitud de Tea cambió; era claro que la chica ya la consideraba su amiga, pero, si Yugi era un extraño para la pelirroja, entonces ella también.

"Como quieras" dijo, en un tono completamente neutro, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la salida. "Voy a ver cómo está Yugi" comentó, y se fue.

Serenity no estaba orgullosa de su frase, pero era inútil ir tras ella en su condición, por lo cual no lo intentó. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que hacer mientras comenzaba el último duelo; encontró un trozo de papel y un lápiz, y garabateó un _buena suerte_ en él. Por firma, únicamente escribió una S.

Al salir de su habitación, notó que los empleados de Kaiba iban de aquí para allá, lo cual era signo de que la final estaba por comenzar. Sin demora alguna, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Marik y deslizó la nota bajo la puerta. Después, regresó a ver a su hermano.

Joey, Tristan y Mai ya estaban listos para salir, dado que cinco minutos después de que Serenity se reuniera con ellos, un altavoz avisó del comienzo del encuentro. Fuera del dirigible se encontraban Yugi y Tea, el primero completamente concentrado en lo que estaba por suceder. O al menos eso parecía, ya que no habló con ninguno hasta que llegaron a lo alto de la torre. Allí, todos le expresaron sus buenos deseos y él los agradeció.

Marik llegó poco después que los demás, acompañado de sus hermanos. A penas el joven egipcio se posicionó en la plataforma, Kaiba dio inicio a la final.

Serenity nunca había presenciado un duelo tan largo, que se le hizo completamente tedioso al no entender nada. Si bien Joey y Mai discutían de vez en cuando discutían las estrategias utilizadas por cualquiera de los dos competidores, dando un poco de luz sobre Serenity, en términos generales todo seguía absolutamente confuso para ella. Aunque de vez en cuando lo comprendía todo, en especial si una carta grande era invocada al campo, como por ejemplo los Dioses Egipcios. Aquellas manchas azul, roja y dorada de varios metros de longitud eran completamente inconfundibles, y aún más gracias a sus sonidos; ya que, aunque Yugi o Marik las llamaran por sus nombres, Serenity no los conocía como para poder hacer diferencia.

Si bien Yugi fue el vencedor, Marik no parecía en absoluto molesto, como si aquello fuera lo suficientemente bueno para él. Pero tampoco sonreía, mucho menos cuando tuvo que entregar su carta más rara. En cambio, Joey y los demás gritaban de emoción, hasta que fue necesario callarles para que Kaiba pudiera hacer oficial la finalización del torneo.

Así pues, una vez el chico magnate entregó los cheques y el trofeo a sus nuevos dueños, el hermano de Serenity fue directamente a felicitar a su mejor amigo. Y aunque la pelirroja pensaba hablar con Marik, para consolarle si era necesario, fue interceptada por Tea. Esto hizo que perdiera al joven egipcio de su corto rango de visión.

"El viaje de regreso a Ciudad Dominó será hoy mismo" le informó la chica, antes de posar una mano sobre su hombro, como si estuviese apenada. "Lo siento, pero es por tu propio bien."

Serenity no comprendió la última frase.

"¿De qué hablas, Tea?"

"De esto" aseguró, y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera replicar, sintió que algo o alguien la atacó por detrás, colocando un trozo de tela de fuerte olor sobre su nariz. Después, todo se volvió negro; Serenity perdió el conocimiento.

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Dejen reviews!**

**~Nira.**


End file.
